Panties?
by cuddlycriss
Summary: Blaine accidently leaves his red lacy girl panties in Kurts room, Carole finds them while cleaning.


**I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoy reading this as well!**

* * *

It had been two weeks ago that Kurt and Blaine had.. experimented. Or better said, Blaine had been teasing Kurt about a surprise for a whole week and then there was finally a night that both Carole and Burt, as well as Finn were gone. It hadn't been like that in a while, so Blaine was glad when he could come over.

"So where is your surprise?" Kurt asked after a long silence, Blaine's whitened teeth showing as soon as Blaine started to grin. Blaine, being his goofy self, moved towards Kurt and lay him down on the bed slowly.

"I already like where this is going," Kurt grinned widely, but Blaine shook his head, pecking his lips. This wasn't even close to his surprise. Even though Kurt would probably start thinking about the fashionable point in this, Blaine _knew _Kurt was going to like it. They had once dressed up before – pretended to be some sort of superheroes after Blaine got addicted to comic books – thanks to Sam – and Blaine had wanted to use Nightbird as his image for that night. It hadn't worked out the way they wanted to, but Blaine was sure this would. He had planned it into details, though he had skipped step 3b, 7a and 12f already. Oh well. When Blaine had slowly removed his own pants, and showed the red, lacy girl panties, Kurt had stared for what felt like minutes. It looked so tight, so perfectly tight on his boyfriend. Blaine had been excited in every way possible ever since he woke up that morning, so his semi-hard on in it looked even more amazing now it was all see through. Blaine had explained that it wasn't the most comfortable thing, but that he did not mind at all. He had loved to see the amazed and immediately turned on expression on his boyfriend's face – he would do anything for it. Blaine would dress up as a school girl if he had to, even if that was more than embarrassing. That was humiliating himself, but for Kurt he was more than willing to do that. That night two weeks ago was probably the most memorable time if you didn't count their first. Their first had been intimate, sweet, and yes – a bit painful, but it was and would always be a great thing for the both of them. They had both been ready and they would memorize that time as their perfect time, and that time got dangerously close.

When Kurt came home from a late glee club meeting – mostly because they all went to Breadstix' afterwards to celebrate Mercedes' eighteenth birthday, he went to his room immediately. To his surprise, it had been cleaned completely. His NYADA audition was in three weeks, so everywhere were clothes, sheet music, and combinations of those. Though now, they had all been organized, put away on his desk with notes on them: "Boy Next Door", "Phantom".. and more. At least six more. He had been doubting for so long that it was a miracle that he hadn't gone completely insane yet.

As he was going through all the songs again, waiting for dinner to be ready, there was a soft knock on his door. "Can I come in?" Carole asked slowly.

"Of course!" Kurt said as he put the stuff back in the place Carole had put them – not wanting to make her angry about already having messed everything up. The door opened and Carole walked in, her head bright red, but not as bright as the panties she had put in the back pocket of her jeans.

"I found something in your room, Kurt. And you should know that Burt and I love you, and that we don't want to judge you for anything that you choose to do, but this concerned us a bit. Or well, it didn't concern me that much, but your father was a bit shocked when he found out about it. We of course, don't want you to feel uncomfortable now and we very much want to keep encouraging you to be exactly who you want to be, but we've heard you talk about how you are a boy and that you kept saying that gay boys don't always have to want to dress up like-"

Kurt was staring at her with a confused expression by this time. He widened his eyes and at the same time frowned, which gave a very amusing look for anyone who wouldn't know what this was all about. "What is this about?" Kurt asked quickly.

Carole moved to stand up quickly, and got the – washed – panties out of her back pocket. "I washed it, of course. It was underneath your bed. You don't have to hide such things for us, Kurt, but we just want to know why exactly you want to wear stuff like this? Because we've never thought you were into such things. If Blaine wants you to but you don't, you know that you don't have to do it, right?" Carole asked as she sat down on the bed again and put her hand on Kurt's knee, who was a bit shocked by it, but now was mostly trying not to burst out into laughter.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Carole asked.

And that's when Kurt lost it. His shoulders started shaking a bit, his lips twitching as they were trying to form a bright smile on his face and break through his serious expression. He started to laugh, feeling like all the air was pressed from his lungs and he squeezed his bright blue eyes to little slits as he held his head back. The weird tension was immediately broken and Carole started to laugh too, but for a completely different reason as Kurt was.

"It is kind of ridiculous, isn't it?" Carole laughed as she glanced over at the still laughing Kurt, who's tears were by now streaming down his cheeks and his face was bright red. His stomach hurt from how hard he was laughing and he nodded.

"Especially because they are from Blaine!" Kurt laughed out as he tried not to let himself roll off of the bed. He would definitely tell this to Blaine the moment he saw him again, it would be the joke of the century. Blaine had been so proud, and Kurt was curious to see how he would respond to hearing that his 'mother-in-law' to be (or at least, Kurt hoped that she would sometime become Blaine's mother in law) knew that he had worn red lacy _girl _panties.

"Blaine?!" Carole asked before she burst into laughter, just as much as Kurt.

"Yeah, he wanted to surprise me! Well, he did!" Kurt laughed as he felt Carole lean her head on Kurt's shoulder, also unable to stop the flow of laughter that came from them.

"A little longer and I'm going to have abs," Carole laughed, which was perfectly timed, and Kurt _actually _rolled off of the bed onto his knees. They laughed for minutes before Carole finally stood up and left Kurt alone, never speaking about it again. "Let's not tell your dad about this," Carole said as a last thing before she closed the door.


End file.
